1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel sulfoxide derivatives and a pharmaceutical composition containing the same.
2. Description of Prior Art
As a gastic acid secretion inhibitor, N-cyano-N'-methyl-N"-[2-[[(5-methyl-1H-imidazol-4-yl)methyl]thio]-ethyl]gu anidine (available as tradename of Cimetidine) is well known.
Further, as is well known in the art to which the present invention relates, H.sup.+ +K.sup.+ ATPase plays a principal roll in the final secretion mechanism of gastric acid in stomach cells [Scand. J. Gastroenterol., 14, 131-135 (1979)]. As a substance having H.sup.+ +K.sup.+ ATPase inhibitory activity, Norinium bromide is known [Proceeding of the Society for Experimental Biology and Medicine, 172, 308-315 (1983)].
On the other hand, 2-[2-(3,5-dimethyl-4-methoxy)-pyridylmethylsulfinyl]-(5-methoxy)-benzimida zole [tradename: Omeprazole] has been developed as an antiulcer compound having H.sup.+ +K.sup.+ ATPase inhibitory activity [Am. J. of Physiol., 245, G64-71 (1983)].